Squall's Night Out
by Dean
Summary: A story about Squall accepting an offer by his peers into going out to a nightclub. Funny as hell! xD


Author Notes: Well...It's me again. This time writing a Final Fantasy 8 fanfiction  
  
-----------=*1*=--------------  
  
Squall was awoken by a huge splash on his face. He awoke and wiped his face off. He got up and looked at the mirror. There were white, crusty parts in his face. He hopped around and washed it off. He didn't care anymore. He knew what is was, but he chose not to complain about it. Squall brushed his teeth and sat down in the bed, eating his breakfast. All of a sudden, he heard "THUMP"  
  
Selphie: SHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Squall: ....may I help you?  
  
Selphie: Hello! ^_^  
  
Squall: ...hi  
  
Selphie: Let's go train!  
  
Squall: No.  
  
Selphie: WHY!?  
  
Squall: I don't feel like it.  
  
Selphie: Your such a sight for sore eyes!  
  
Squall: ...Shut up.  
  
Selphie: No! I will not shut because...  
  
Squall: I have a bag of sugar here for you.  
  
Selphie: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GIMME!  
  
Squall: Why should I?  
  
Selphie: I leave you alone!  
  
Squall: Take it  
  
Selphie began to glomp the sugar down like a fiend. Squall backed away slowly, for he knew what would happen.  
  
Selphie: BOOYAKA! WAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.  
  
Squall: Jesus....  
  
Zell walked in while Selphie ran out. Zell began laughing like mad.  
  
Zell: Hey, what's up?  
  
Squall: Who the fuck masturbated on top of me last night?  
  
Zell: *gulps* Seifer.  
  
Seifer walked into the dorm, very pissed.  
  
Seifer: Your a fucking snitch. Chickenwuss!  
  
Zell: Stop it! You call me that, I'm not giving you any loving tonight!  
  
Seifer: OKAY! OKAY! I'll stop! ; _ ;  
  
Squall: ...o_O;;  
  
Seifer: Sorry dude....I was just really drunk and horny.  
  
Squall: You guys are always drunk and horny.  
  
Seifer: You should get drunk one time.  
  
Squall: I don't do that.  
  
Seifer: Why not?  
  
Squall guided Zell and Seifer to the window and pointed to Irvine, who was sleeping outside, naked.  
  
Squall: I don't want to sleep naked outside.  
  
Seifer: *whispers*fuck*/whispers*  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Seifer: What!? ^^;  
  
Zell: All three of us, should go out tonight, you don't even have to drink.  
  
Squall: ...Fine. What time?  
  
Seifer: 8 PM  
  
Squall: Fine....  
  
----8 PM----  
  
Squall got dressed. He decided to wear a white wifebeater (tanktop) and blue jeans, the legs of them covering up the laces of his dark brown Durango boots. He decided to wear a brown button up shirt, but didn't button it up. He left it over the wifebeater. Then, a quiet, humble knock disturbed the quietness in the air.  
  
Quistis: Hello? Squall?  
  
Squall: Come in.  
  
Quistis: Hey, I haven't talked to you in all day.  
  
Squall: Now you are.  
  
Quistis: Guess what Rinoa gave me?  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Quistis: E-Pills. ^^  
  
Squall: ...your fucking stupid. o_O;  
  
Quistis: Wewt! *dances*  
  
Squall: *hides*  
  
Rinoa and Selphie walked in, dressed as if they were going to go out to a club. Quistis went back to her room to change into clothes.  
  
Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis: We're goin' clubbin' with ya'll  
  
Squall: ...Joy.  
  
Rinoa walked up to Squall quietly and backed her ass upon his dick.  
  
Rinoa: You'll grind with me.  
  
Selphie pushed Rinoa away and repeated what Rinoa did.  
  
Selphie: No, me.  
  
Quistis pushed Selphie away and repeated what both of the Females did.  
  
Quistis: It'll be me.  
  
Squall let out a huge ass red blush.  
  
Squall: All of you  
  
All of them: Yay!  
  
Dean: Even me!?  
  
Squall: ...Your the author, your not supposed to be in this story.  
  
Dean: I can do as I please! ^_^  
  
Squall: No you cannot.  
  
Dean: *grinds up against squall* HEY SEXY LADY! *starts to sing*  
  
Squall: ....o_O;;  
  
Dean: Heeeeeeeeeeeey! I'm the master!  
  
Squall: Master my ass....  
  
Dean: Really? You'd like me to master your ass?  
  
Squall: Shut the fuck up and get out the story.  
  
Dean: DAAAAAAAAMN! So much hostility *dissappears*  
  
Squall: Let's go....Zell and Seifer are waiting for us in the front.  
  
They all walked against the cold halls of Balamb. Their boots and heels clanked the metal floors loudly, awakening a few people. They took out their Balamb I.D cards eand escorted themselves out of the building. In front of the Garden, there were the two males, sitting on the Car's hood.  
  
Zell: ...Finally.  
  
Seifer: Let's go...first night out!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen next? What will happen to Squall...? Will he get drunk? Will he leave? You'll find out in the next chapter!  
  
Reviews are appreciated! 


End file.
